


Намекающая Гарри

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Cisco Ramon, Genderswap, Harry needs sex, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, PWP, Slice of Life, female Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Когда Гарри «хочет», она намекает. Правда в том, что Франциска редко когда понимает намёки.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624231





	Намекающая Гарри

**Author's Note:**

> #2, вторник, условия «Франциско Рамон х Гаррисон Уэллс (Фемслэш, R)».

— Боже, эти дожди внезапны, как сердечный приступ! — фыркая, заметила Франциска, зайдя в главную лабораторию.  
Мокрый плащ тут же полетел в сторону, предположительно, стула. Обувь осталась у выхода. Надев стоящие под столом тапочки, девушка мотнула головой, разбрасывая вокруг брызги воды, которые стекали с волос, и бодро пошлёпала в сторону гостевых комнат.  
На одной из кроватей, завернувшись в флисовое одеяло, уютно посапывала женщина. Её короткие, до плеч, волосы растрепались по подушке, а на лице застыло расслабленное выражение. Франциска замерла, любуясь такой редкой эмоцией на лице Гарриетты Уэллс — особы, конечно положительной и вполне дружелюбной, но очень уж язвительной.  
— Эй, Гарри, — поняв, что дольше стоять не комильфо, тихо позвала Франциска, легонько похлопав подругу по плечу. — Вставай, долг зовёт!  
К её удивлению, Уэллс тут же открыла глаза. Странно, обычно та просыпалась вяло, неохотно и ворчливо, бросаясь во всё подряд подушками. Очевидно, снова вставала с утра, чтобы проверить свои атмосферные маячки.  
— Чего тебе надо? — пробурчала она, вытягивая над головой руку. Одеяло сползло, оголив плечо.  
— Да вставать пора уже! — заметила Франциска. — Я пончиков из "Джиттерс" принесла.  
— Пончики... — протянула Гарриетта. Она села на кровати и пригласила растрёпанные волосы. — Прежде чем завтракать, мне нужно взбодриться.  
— Ладно, — кивнула Франциска, направляясь к двери. — Как хочешь. Жду тебя в лаборатории!  
Если бы девушка обернулась, то увидела редкую картину — полностью обескураженную Уэллс, непонимающе глядящую вслед подруге. Но Франциска вообще редко оборачивалась. К сожалению.

***

— Барри, у нас ограбление на Роудс-стрит, — Франциска сидела у компьютеров, зондируя обстановку в городе и пожёвывая лакричных червячков.  
Гарриетта вошла в лабораторию неслышно, как тень, и встала в приёме, напряжённо сверля взглядом спину подруги. Та почувствовала его даже сквозь слой одежды.  
— Понял, босс! — послышался в динамиках жизнерадостный голос Аллена.  
— Давай, покажи этим любителям, как работает мастер! — фыркнула Рамон и, не удержавшись, обернулась.  
Уэллс подозрительно глядела на неё, играя желваками. На женщине было надето короткое жёлтое платье с большим грудным вырезом. Франциска почувствовала, как у неё неприлично отпадывает челюсть.  
— Бомбецки выглядишь, Гарри! — искренне похвалила она, поймав себя на мысли, что в последнее время Уэллс постоянно экспериментировала в одежде. «Похоже, очеловечилась в нашем обществе», — весело подумала она.  
Светлые глаза Гарриетты сверкнули радостью.  
— Джесси опять устраивает вечеринку? — поинтересовалась Франциска. Джесси была дочерью Уэллс, особой весёлой и праздничной. От обилия вечеринок, которые младшая Уэллс устраивала почти через день, Земля-2 неминуемо должна была лопнуть по швам. — Ты обычно не посещаешь их...  
— С чего ты взяла, что я иду на вечеринку? — радость сползла с лица Гарриетты, как лак со старой машины.  
— А зачем тебе ещё прихорашиваться?  
«Так. И в чём я ступила?» — тупо подумала Франциска, глядя на то место, где мгновением раньше стояла подруга...

***

— Цисси, вы что, поссорились с Гарри? — осторожно поинтересовался Барри, до сих пор молча наблюдавший за рассеянными перемещениями подруги.  
Он чувствовал себя единственным адекватным представителем команды. С началом весны во всех окружающих его девушек словно бесы вселились. Айрис с бухты-барахты решила делать ремонт, причём непременно сама, причём обижаясь, если муж предлагал ей свою помощь. «Хочешь сказать, я сама ничего не умею?!» — Барри вспомнил их последнюю перепалку и вздохнул.  
Кейтлин словно покусал бешеный авантюрист. Вот уже вторую неделю она вместе с Убийцей Мороз отдыхала где-то то ли в Арктике, то ли в Антарктике — Барри помнил только, что там всё время были снег, лёд и пингвины.  
Надежда была на то, что два самых увлечённых члена команды вдруг не сойдут с ума. Гарри и Цисси были стабильны, как электричество. В последний раз они ссорились ещё во времена Зума, да и то по вполне серьёзным причинам, а не потому что, видите ли, планеты не совпали. И вот теперь, прибежав к вечеру в СТАР-лабс, Барри обнаружил, что Гарри где-то пропадала, а у Цисси было настолько задумчивое выражение лица, что всё сразу становилось понятно.  
— Да не то чтобы поссорились... — Цисси почесала нос, отложила в сторону какой-то прибор, который то ли чинила, то ли разбирала, и посмотрела на Аллена. — Барри, как понимать женщин? — спросила она устало.  
Барри пожал плечами.  
— Я сам вас не понимаю, — признался он.  
— Сегодня я, как обычно, пошла будить Гарри. Ты же знаешь, какая она соня...  
— Угу, — поддакнул Аллен, подумав, что если бы ложился в четыре утра, как Уэллс, то тоже бы не высыпался.  
— Обычно её днём с огнём не разбудить, а сегодня она была свежа, как огурчик! Когда я предложила ей сходить пожевать пончиков, Гарри сказала, что ей нужно взбодриться.  
— Когда Айрис говорит с утра, что хочет взбодриться, это, как правило, означает, что она разводит меня на секс, — заметил Барри.  
— Правда? — Франциска задумалась. — Такой расклад мне в голову не приходил... А потом, когда мы говорили по компьютеру — помнишь? — Гарри пришла в лабораторию в _очень_ коротком платье. Обычно она если и не рясу надевает, то близко к этому.  
— О, ну так это вообще уже непрозрачный намёк! — фыркнул Аллен. — Если любимый человек пристаёт к тебе, при этом надевая не свойственные ему провоцирующие вещи, то он очень хочет... ну, хочет.  
— Боже, тогда я поступила нехорошо, — Франциска быстро покидала какие-то сложные механизмы в стол. — Мне нужно поговорить с Гарри, срочно!  
— Удачи, — кротко пожелал Барри, когда девушка вылетела из комнаты.

***

Гарри находилась в своей лаборатории. Включив Гагу на всю громкость, она низко склонилась над столом и рассматривала что-то в микроскоп. Франциска вздохнула, увидев на подруге её повседневный безразмерный свитер с высоким воротом.  
На ближайшем от входа столе девушка заметила одиноко лежащее длинное полотенце. Чистое. Обычно всё у Гарри из подобных предметов было засрано — та считала, что полотенца существуют только для того, чтобы об них вытирать руки. Франциска взяла это полотенце и осторожно подкралась к подруге.  
Гарри дёрнулась, когда на глаза ей легло полотенце, хотела было зарядить кулаком за спину, но замерла, услышав тихий голос Рамон:  
— Гарри, это я. Не дерись, пожалуйста, я не наврежу тебе.  
«Франциска», — Уэллс сглотнула вязкий комок и замерла, покорно опустив руки. Она доверяла подруге.

Уэллс глухо стонала, запрокинув голову, пока влажные губы подруги гуляли по её шее. Франциска расположилась сбоку от подруги. Забравшись руками под свитер, она поглаживала Гарриетту между небольшими грудями.  
— Гарри-Гарри... — прошептала она сипло, оставив в покое покрасневшую шею. Перебравшись пониже, Франциска потянула вниз брюки Гарриетты, заметив, что та уже сильно возбудилась. — Почему же... ты... Не сказала напрямую... чего хочешь?..  
Уэллс вскрикнула, когда мозолистые пальцы подруги ловко проникли между её половых губ и принялись тереть клитор. Она выгнула спину, застонала на одной ноте и подалась навстречу. В следующий миг Франциска вставила в неё сразу два измазанных соками пальца и принялась неспешно двигать ими.  
— Плять, — невнятно выругалась Уэллс, задыхаясь от возбуждения.  
Франциска сглатывала, впервые видя подругу в таком состоянии. Нет, они и раньше занимались сексом, но под одеялом и с приглушенным ночником. Сейчас же сквозь шторы проникал свет садящегося солнца, и в его сиянии Гарри с завязанными глазами выглядела как богиня искупления, явившаяся на ложе избранного богами.  
Дрожа, Уэллс бессильно ухватилась за подругу, беспомощно притянула её к себе. Франциска склонилась ниже, и Гарри вдруг утащила её в долгий и сильный поцелуй.

***

— О, вечера, Барри! — Кейтлин вошла в лабораторию, принося с собой свежий морозный запах. — А чт...  
Застанный врасплох, Барри тотчас закрыл вкладку, которую смотрел, и крутанулся на стуле, посмотрев на подругу круглыми зелёными глазами.  
— Кейт!.. А ты... быстрая...  
— Из уст спидстера это звучит как комплимент, — фыркнула Кейтлин, проходя в залу. — Чем занимаешься? Опять на компьютере Цисси порно смотришь?  
Барри покраснел и отвернулся, старательно делая вид а ля «Не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, я мультики смотрел... Про голых девочек, да.»  
— А Цисси нет, — наконец заметил он.  
— А куда она делась? — не поняла Кейтлин, застыв с протянутой к сменной одежде рукой.  
Барри красноречиво кашлянул и кивнул в сторону гостевых комнат.  
— Ясненько, — Кейтлин успокоилась, взяла одежду и направилась в ординаторскую переодеваться.  
Проследив за ней взглядом, Барри снова переключился на свой «мультик», как вдруг в кармане его брюк завибрировал телефон.  
«Быстро домой, ты мне нужен!»  
«Надеюсь, бесы улетели надолго», — с облегчением подумал Аллен. 


End file.
